


What Ring?

by hollyblue2



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mugging, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DeanBenny + "Please don't do this." </p>
<p>Dean storms out their apartment after an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ring?

It had been a petty argument. One that Dean regretted now.

He was angry, stormed out their small apartment. It was raining and he’d left his keys inside so he walked. Walked until his shirt was soaked through and his trousers stuck to his legs. He didn’t care though.

Not until he heard his name being shouted from down the street. Part of him wanted to get up from the bench, the other wanted him to stay put, listen to what Benny had to say. He should give him the benefit of the doubt, believe what he was trying to tell him was true, that he wasn’t screwing the woman in the café they frequented during work breaks.

“Dean?” Benny breathed heavily. Turned out, Dean hadn’t moved and now Benny was here, rain dripping from his short, cropped hair and soaking through his jacket.

Dean stood, more abrupt and aggressive than he intended and Benny took a step back.

“What do you want, Benny?” He spat.

Benny’s face seemed to soften though, which threw Dean entirely.

“I ain’t doing anything with that girl, Dean. I promise you that.” He reasoned. “C’mon, come back home, Cher, get out this rain so we can talk properly.” Benny took a tentative step forward, arms out as if to embrace him.

“Please don’t do this,” Dean sniffed, he wiped a hand over his face and carded it through his hair in frustration. “Not you, Benny,”

Benny let him stand close, let him shove him back. It was clear Dean needed this.

“Give us whatever money you’ve got!” A voice shouted from beside them, making them both jump back. They both turned to see a man with a small handgun in his grip, shaking slightly from either the cold or fear – or both.

Both, Dean and Benny stepped back. Dean had nothing on him, he’d stormed out the apartment with just a short sleeved t-shirt and his jeans. Benny was already digging in his back pocket for his wallet and phone. There wasn’t much they could give him.

“Here, this is all I have, he ain’t got nothin’ on ‘im.” Benny drawled. 

Before Dean knew it, the man had taken off and Benny was on the floor. He hadn’t even registered the gunshot. Dean threw himself down on his knees beside him and tried to pick the bigger man up into his lap.

“Benny?” Dean said with a watery voice. Blood was seeping into the sleeve of Benny’s jacket. “Hey, Benny!”

“I’m fine, chief,” Benny replied, he was dazed a little and his words were slurred. “bad shot, got me in the arm,”

“Son of a bitch!” Dean exclaimed and he tried to hold pressure on the bleeding wound. “We gotta get you to a hospital,” It was then, he realised they had no phone or any means of calling one.

“Mile away, just walk.” Benny suggested, he was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

“We can’t walk, you’re hurt, you idiot!” Dean scoffed, he threaded his free hand through Benny’s hair.

“Hey, wanna know where I’ve been these past few weeks…”

“Now you wanna tell me? You couldn’t have told me before?” Dean demanded, what was with him, it took Benny getting shot for him to tell him.

“Been, tryin’ to find a ring… Angela was just helpin’ me, her father owns the jewellery store in town.”

“God, Benny…” Too many thoughts were racing through his head as he tried to digest the information. Buying a ring? For him? Was he going to propose to him? They’d only been together for four and a half years.

Benny seemed to catch on to the thoughts going through his head and reached up his good arm and cupped it round his cheek. On most occasions they weren’t the most touchy feely kind of couple, but it seemed when one of them was lying on the floor with a bullet in their arm in the middle of a rain storm, it was a good time.

“Wasn’t gonna propose to ya, not yet anyway, more a promise ring. It was gonna be a tungsten ring with this nice pattern engraved and have this tiny green jade in. Angela found one that looked like your eyes.” His words were getting more and more slurred as the pain heightened and he lost more blood, but Dean understood every word. His heart ached now, like it had when they’d met at the very coffee shop that Angela owned.

“Wow, Benny…”

“Don’t say anythin’, I need ta get up,” Benny announced, already trying to sit up from his awkward position against Dean’s lap. It was madness that they hadn’t moved already.

“Alright, come on big guy,” Dean huffed as he stood up and help Benny up with him, the bigger man was leaning against him heavily and it was a chore to walk. They began though, slow, steady pace towards the hospital.

Harsh words and accusations forgotten, and for Dean’s sake Benny asked him to forget that he’d mentioned anything about the ring, reminding him that it was supposed to have been a surprise, hence the secrecy.

“What ring?” Dean had answered, giving him a flashing smile and a wink as the nurses took Benny off him and into a cubical to sort him out.


End file.
